Conductive adhesives are often useful for joining conductive surfaces of electrically- and/or thermally-conductive applications. For example, a conductive adhesive may be useful for joining two surfaces of a semiconductor. Such conductive adhesives not only adhere two surfaces together, but also readily conduct electrical and/or thermal energy.